jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PinkStar19/Pilot (Wiki Premiere) (Copied) :P
PLEASE NOTE THAT I JUST COPIED THIS Ballerina(opening quote): Have you ever wished for something and then, after a while, you saw it and it was for you? Well, that's what my friends and I felt like one day... Dancer: You don't seem to have a ghost I can bust, do you? Pearl: How wonderful! A flower for a beloved lady! Emma: *GASP* Have you no respect for three girls and one boy? Lilly: That's my brother. Julia: Yeah, those girls rock! Woo! Shows JD: Meant To Be logo The theme plays and shows the singing. Lyrics: Ballerina: Have you had a day where you kinda felt sad? Dancer: Did you have a day feeling happy, yeah. All: Well just to let you know, to get happy, we'll be, Pearl: Singing whenever, so singing whenever. Kitty: We will just sing forever. Emma: We sing forever, and the songs are not p0rn. All: We'll be singing whenever, singing whenever because it was meant to be. Yeah! JD: Meant To Be! Ballerina is seen playing I'm An Albatraoz on the piano, while the opening credits show. Dancer walks in to the house. Ballerina: OH MY GOD! Dancer? I didn't see you there! Dancer: Hiiiii! Emma: Hi! Dancer: Hi, Emma! Pearl: Little late from my early aged nurse job. What's happening? Emma: Nothing. Kitty: Hellloooooo! Ballerina: Guys! This is my friend Kitty! Dancer: You think he's good enough to be in the group? Ballerina: We'll see! Dancer: Let's see TV! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT! Free-form? What! ABC FAMILY, HELLO, ITS ME! Your fluent watcher! Kitty: Doesn't Freeform remind you of sock made catapillers? Ballerina: Say Freeform one more time, and I'll take this spoon and slap you with it! Pearl: Well, we kinda left school because of that bit- Dancer: CALM DOWN, PEAL! rain and snow fall down Kitty: WHAT IN THE NAME OF Kitty Purry JUST HAPPENED! Dancer: A jalapeño fell on our house. Just kidding. It's raining and snowing... Ballerina: WAIT RAIN AND SNOW? Emma: how do we rehearse for our concert? Dancer: WELL WE USE OUR OLD SKILLS FROM THE VOICE! Dancer sings Victorious by Panic! At The Disco. Ballerina: we started well! Kitty: I would love to join your group. I can sing. He chooses from the Just Dance Unlimited menu to sing Airplanes by B.o.B Ballerina: Hey, you're in! Emma: *whispers* is he anti-porn? Dancer: In hell, he'd only do that. Ballerina: watch it there Pearl: at least we have a new member! Dancer: everything went better than expected :) Kitty: so, I'm really happy to join. Dancer, Pearl, and Ballerina: Let's go check just dance wiki! Ballerina: would you press a button that made you Sia but you weren't alive. Rood, dancer. Dancer: would you press a button that made you Donald trump. Ew Pearl: would you press any button, dang it, Dancer, Pearl, and Ballerina proceed to pull out buttons from their pockets and sing Would You Press a Button? Emma: i told you they were talented. Kitty: yeah. Ballerina: are you looking at us? Pressing buttons. Hmm, Is there a button that says "I'd laugh, but that's so dumb, I'm gonna slap you all the way to Timbuktu!" Dancer: I'd say no Emma goes into a corner and sings Emo is Amazing After... Ballerina: time to show the fun Dancer; Let's play JDU They play Shut Up and Dance, and oh no, Emma: a way to end a nice night, make kitty a bed, and then... Dancer: let's sing Just Dance! and the episode concludes with them singing Just Dance. Category:Blog posts